Sea Breeze
by Know Err
Summary: "Bo and Lauren are on a tropical island for their anniversary."
1. The Owl and the Pussycat

A/N: This story was made possible by the generosity and imagination of fellow author **teamalley678** who participated in the Club Doccubus charity auction and donated to Stand For The Silent, an anti-bullying organization. I simply leased my soul [temporarily] to write out an idea she had. I thank her for her patience as it took me forever to write this. Sorry.

Go and thank her, please.

Anyhoo, if you guys could be so kind, consider supporting a charity as well. Bonus points if you could spare some of your time to help out. :)

* * *

><p>"The Owl and the Pussy-cat went to sea  In a beautiful pea green boat..."

- Edward Lear, _The Owl and the Pussy Cat_

* * *

><p>"Do you trust me?" Bo asked.<p>

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Of course I do." She inclined her head, "But my trust and love for you has nothing to do with the amount of trust I place on this dinky airplane." She looked at the small aircraft dubiously.

"Oh, come on, Lauren," Bo pouted, tugging on her hand, "You agreed."

"It was after a few orgasms, I must have been delirious from dehydration," the blonde argued. "Because, clearly, no one in their right mind would jump out of an flying airplane willingly in a non-emergency situation."

Bo only grinned and raised her eyebrows.

At the brunette's adorably hopeful look, the doctor sighed resignedly and shook her head. "Of all the gorgeous women in the world, I had to marry the adrenaline junkie."

"Yeah, right, Little Miss I-can-assemble-pipe-bombs-out-of-household-items," Bo pretended to grouch.

Lauren cracked a smile, and nudged her playfully, "We are a pair, aren't we?"

"Honey, I love your hands and all but you are crushing my fingers- and I don't mean that in a sexy way," Bo winced as Lauren clutched her hand.

"This is almost like diving," Bo reassured her wife.

"Except we don't go splat when we scuba," Lauren said dryly. Rationally, she knew that she was relatively safe; they were with professionals and, should one parachute fail, there was a back-up.

Another part of her brain was freaking out over the thought if _falling_ out of the sky.

"Ready?" their instructors asked.

The couple shared a look and nodded. "It's now or never," Lauren gulped as she watched Bo jump out of the plane attached to one of their instructors.

"Here we go," the instructor behind her said as they, too, jumped out.

* * *

><p>Ten seconds it took to reach terminal velocity felt like forever, especially with her heart nearly beating its way out of her chest. However, after the initially weird queasiness in her stomach, Lauren had to admit that falling 120 miles per hour was not as bad as it was, especially when she finally saw Bo's huge shit-eating grin. The brunette wave enthusiastically at her.<p>

"Woo-hoo!" Bo crowed loudly, her thumbs up. It felt like _flying._

_I love you, _she mouthed at Lauren.

Lauren gave her a tentative smile and wondered when the damn chute was going to open. "Next time you plan to do this again, you can take Kenzi," Lauren muttered through her teeth.

Finally, _finally, however, _the instructors deploy their chutes. And, after a slight tug, everything became quiet and slow.

Almost _serene_.

In the early morning, the landscape was breath taking in different shades of green. She could see speckles of different colors, red tin roofs and small cars. Off even further to the distance was a deep shade of blue and Lauren could swear she could smell a bit of salt in the air.

"Beautiful, huh?" Bo asked with a soft grin and kept her eyes on Lauren's face.

"It is," Lauren admitted, suddenly shy.

"Do you want to steer?" their instructors asked each of them.

"Heck yeah," Bo said enthusiastically.

"I-I'm fine," Lauren declined with wide eyes. "I'll just enjoy the view." She watched the child-like glee on Bo's face and wondered if she did die because she had never seen her so beautiful.

* * *

><p>Lauren was ever so happy to have the earth under her again. "Oh, <em>thank God." <em>She sat with her butt on the grass as her instructor put away their chute.

Bo looked at her worriedly, as she held out her hand to help Lauren up. "Did you not like it?"

"I did, Bo," Lauren assured her and gave Bo a deep, long grateful kiss, "I'm just even happier to have survived."

"You exaggerate. It was perfectly safe like I told you," Bo teased, hugging Lauren against her chest. She paused, "Your heart's still beating so fast. You sure you're okay?"

"I am… but let's grab a bite and then just head back, please?"

Bo gave her a worried glance, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lauren nodded, squeezing her hand.

Sweet cured pork and salted egg with tomatoes and fresh onions were interesting but delightful combinations for breakfast. They traded bites of warm bread buns and creamy, soft white cheese.

Brunch never tasted so good and Bo figured it was from all the adrenaline they experienced during the jump. Lauren, on the other hand, was in a contemplative mood. And so, for dessert, Bo fed a quiet Lauren spoonfuls of caramelized plantains covered in milk, ice, and tapioca pearls in between kisses. She knew her wife was probably still processing the entire experience and thus was quietly thinking.

* * *

><p>Lauren finally settled into her arms during the hour drive to the coast. After numerous reassurances, Bo finally felt the doctor relax against her chest, tucking her face against Bo's neck. Bo marveled at how openly Lauren expressed her affection -a far cry from the closed off doctor from their earlier meetings- and kissed her temple. "Love you," Lauren said quietly.<p>

They zoomed down the road in a hired vehicle, the driver skillful but haphazard behind the wheel. Occasionally, rambunctious children and their playful dogs chased after their open-windowed vehicle and waved happily. In no time, the paved streets and houses slowly turned into sandy dirt roads and large trees.

They pulled apart, slightly sticky with sweat from the midday heat, when their little bus stopped by a path to the beach. "Race you there," Lauren said, a little more lively. She kicked off her sandals and carried them in her bag.

"Hey! No fair," Bo called after her as she, too, ran barefoot through the noon-warmed sand. She winced as the hot sand burned her feet a little.

They climbed into the fisherman's small boat laughing loudly like children. The thin, long canoe, balanced primarily by tied bamboo outriggers, swayed a little from the waves. They were hitching a ride to the island they were staying in.

"I win," Lauren smiled proudly as Bo sat across from her.

"You cheated," Bo complained, sticking her hand out to the side of the canoe to splash Lauren. The water was pleasantly cool against her skin.

The fisherman and his son laughed at couple's antics as they hauled the rest of their empty nets and buckets. Fish had already been sold at the market and it was time for them to head home. The boy asked them if they were ready.

"Sorry, yes, we're ready," Lauren said sheepishly as she slid her aviators on.

The father nodded bashfully and started the motor. The air was filled with the cheerful sound of the archaic, second hand engine and the smell of gasoline.

* * *

><p>The small fishing boat moved quickly through the water, bouncing happily across the waves. The island they were going to stay in was a small fishing villages; it well-known amongst backpackers but its beauty remained unsullied by tourists.<p>

Bo looked down at the clear blue water, watching as the bright and colorful fishes became startled by the passing boat and marveled at their appearance. She met Lauren's gaze and they shared a smile. _Another day in paradise._ When they approached the shore, Bo jumped out unto the knee-high water to help pull the boat to land.

Everyone gathered to greet the arriving fishermen, and so Bo and Lauren also received a warm, chaotic welcome.

The children milled around Lauren who produced a bag of candies to give away. "Thank you," they chorused in the local dialect and in English. They all chatted noisily and tugged at her shirt when she showed them the videos they took of the tandem jump on her ipad. Later, in the late afternoon, she knew they would return and find her or Bo bringing their own stories and presents to share.

"You're so popular," Bo teased.

"Jealous?" Lauren side-eyed her as she wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand and pulled her sunglasses over her hair.

Bo held up a small hand attached to her wrist, "I have some admirers, too." The little girls that surrounded her giggled.

The small crowd, however, disappeared into thin air when mothers called the little ones home for their afternoon nap. The older children went off to explore on their own while the men went to grab a late lunch.

Bo and Lauren made their way back to the secluded bungalow on the other side of the island. They had rented it for their stay and on the third day of their trip, it felt like a paradise home away from home. They were free from interruptions, locked away in their own little world.

The bungalow was small but furnished and stood solidly on stilts under a canopy of trees. The beach was only a few steps away, the sea making soft sounds of waves splashing against the finely grained white sand.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Bo found herself under assault.

Lauren's tongue pressed insistently against her lips while the doctor's hands roamed the expanse of her back.

"Mmm, Lauren," Bo moaned but pulled away to speak. "What are y-"

Lauren's hands found their way inside Bo's t-shirt, under her bikini top. "I've wanted to touch you since this morning." She rolled Bo's nipples between her fingers and nipped at her neck.

"What- _ah_!" Bo gasped when Lauren's fingers tugged, "W-What brought this on?" At Lauren's insistent tug on her shorts, her lips quirked into a knowing smile. "Don't tell me the jump made you horny."

"Maybe," Lauren said nonchalantly, "Maybe not." She continued to pepper Bo's neck and cheeks with open-mouthed kisses.

"It so is," Bo said, stepping around deftly to switch their positions. She pressed Lauren against the door, her leg insinuating itself between Lauren's thighs and applied a bit of friction. The doctor groaned in pleasure. She pressed a kiss on Lauren's lips, rubbed their noses together, and then pulled away.

Lauren panted against the wall and tried to catch her breath.

"Don't play games you can't win, Dr. Lewis," Bo said and pulled off her t-shirt and shorts. However, instead of walking back into Lauren's arms, she walked the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked, breathless.

"I'm going to take a shower and then," Bo paused for effect, "I will take a nap." She smiled innocently and grabbed a towel from their bags by the corner, "I'm tired."

At Lauren's incredulous look she added, "You can join me and wash my back if you want."

And the doctor followed her, a wicked grin on her face.

* * *

><p>"<em>So I said to him, 'The patient had supraventricular tachycardia and so I was going to prescribe…'" Lauren was babbling about a case she had to deal with as they sat on the couch just being in each other's space for a few hours. Dinner at their favorite restaurant had been simple and enjoyable but Bo's nerves were shaking the entire time while Lauren regaled her with the nerdiness of her day.<br>_

"_Lauren, honey," Bo helped up her hands and grasped Lauren's fingers gently."I have to… I have to ask you something." She had been fidgeting in her seat throughout this entire conversation and not in the usual, I-am-both-turned-on-and-bored-by-geek-speak fidgeting that Lauren attributed to her._

_Lauren blinked and, feeling Bo's anxiety, sat up in attention, "Of course, Bo. Anything."_

_Bo stood up so quickly, it startled Lauren a little. The brunette started to pace, "Uh… I know we've had a rocky start and I know I mess up a lot. I want you to know that I love you so, so much." She helped Lauren stand and pulled her upstairs to the bedroom they both shared.  
><em>

_The room was littered with soft tea candles which was not unsual, as Bo never really got around to fixing the light sockets in the old shack. What was unusual, however, was the table for two in the middle of the room. It was a small table, meant for sitting close enough for knees to touch. Bo had hoped they could have a long talk. _

_A bottle of very expensive champagne on ice and some hand-dipped chocolate covered strawberries waited for them._

_"Oh, Bo, honey... this is so sweet of you," Lauren said._

_"Shit." Bo rubbed at her face. "No! I mean, _not shit,_ I mean… I… Lauren." She took a breath, "I planned for this for weeks and Kenzi even pulled some strings so I could pull off the perfect suprise but, God, Lauren." She took a good look at her.  
><em>

_"I'm messing this up," she said miserably. She reached into her pocket and nervously thrust a small box at Lauren's face. "Marry me."_

_Lauren stared at her in shock._

"_Oh," Bo hurriedly kneeled, as if she just remembered to do so and opened the box to reveal a simple, elegant engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"_

_No response._

"_Lauren?"_

_Still, silence._

_Bo began to backtrack, "I mean, if you don't want to, we don't have to. I know I should have gone with a more romantic date but I just thought you looked so perfect and, and—We, we can forget about it. Lauren, please, just say something."_

_Lauren's eyes began to tear up and moisture ran down her cheeks._

"_Oh, no, no," Bo fretted, "Baby, don't cry. I'm sorry, Lauren. I'm sorry. We don't have to get married. I'll take the ring back and-"_

"_No," Lauren shook her head._

"_No?" Bo asked disappointed. "Oh."_

"_No, Bo, that's not," Lauren choked on sound that was half a sob and half a laugh. "I mean, yes. Yes."_

"_You want me to take the ring back?" Bo said, confused and hurt._

"_No, Bo. I mean, yes, I want to marry you," Lauren said, openly crying. She grabbed Bo's face between her hands and kissed her. It was slow, deep, and achingly tender and Bo could hardly catch her breath when the pulled away, her heart beat so hard in her chest._

"_But you haven't even opened the ring yet," she finally managed to mumble dumbly, cheeks still squished between Lauren's palms._

_Lauren laughed tearfully, gazing deep into Bo's eyes. "You're so _perfect_, you know that?"_

* * *

><p>Bo's skin broke out into goose bumps as Lauren poured cold water on her back, washing the soap away. "That feels so good," she moaned. "We're just going to get all sweaty after we get out of this bath, though. This heat is <em>oppressive.<em>"

"Hm," Lauren concurred eloquently as she licked her lips as she watched the water travel down Bo's skin.

"Behave," Bo said as she turned around. Much to Lauren's disappointment, there were only kisses exchanged as they washed each other. She knew, however, that Bo was purposely prolonging the wait while simultaneously trying to assure her with affection.

Lauren had the urge to ravage her mouth but instead bit her own lips in a modicum of self control."How the tables have turned," she sighed with a hopeless smile. "Shouldn't I be the one half-heartedly rejecting your advances right now?"

Bo rolled her eyes and chuckled. She grabbed her towel and stepped out of the bathing area. "_Come on_, Kenzi's gonna call us in a bit. You know how hard it is to find a signal here."

She didn't bother wrapping herself with the towel and instead dripped water all over the floor.

Lauren stared after her and poured more cold water on herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it. This fic has been completed in advance. Two more chapters will be posted in the next couple of days after I adjust a few things. :) I also still have to doodle something related to this fic so I'll share that with you eventually.

To those asking, I have no idea when I'll update LBP but I am trying. I have not dropped it yet.

Also, I highly recommend you all read the poem qouted above. _For science._


	2. Island In The Sun

A/N: Warning: Author's lame interests will leak through this chapter.

* * *

><p>Lauren handed Bo the phone and they walked around the shaded trees until they had found some 3G signal. Two bars was the most they could get after climbing up a tree and sitting on a sturdy branch. Lauren leaned her shoulder against Bo's, earning her a half smile.<p>

"Took you long enough," Kenzi said in a bored tone as she sipped on a cold mimosa. Bo was thankful that the signal was strong enough to support some video for their chat.

"Well, we wanted the best possible scenario for a cervical fracture," Lauren said dryly.

"You know how hard it is to get bars here," Bo replied, shushing Lauren who rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you two had to go to some remote island instead of staying here with us at this awesome resort," Kenzi gripped. "Hello? Drinks with tiny umbrellas?"

"Lauren wanted to do some research," Bo said. _I wanted the alone time,_ she added silently, giving her wife a meaningful look and grasped her fingers with her free hand.

"Who the hell does research while on vacation!?" Kenzi asked sitting up on her lounge chair. She whispered, "There's hot hunky tourists from all over to oggle. Did I mention Brazilians?" She leaned back on her chair. "We're gonna go bar hopping later tonight."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself, Kenzi," Lauren mumbled dryly, with a hint of fondness. "Where's Dyson and Trick?"

"You know, Trick, probably doing some sketchy business deals in his socks and sandals combo. Dyson's picking up girls at the bar."

"All is well, then," Lauren shook her head.

"Uh-huh," Kenzi said distractedly as a handsome European beefstick in a loose, low pair of swimt runks walked by. She peered at him from the edge of her sun glasses and he flashed her a smile. She cleared her throat and turned back to her favorite couple, "Anyway, what are you guys up to today?"

"We crossed off something on Bo's list, now it's my turn," Lauren gave her wife a cat-like smile.

Bo looked at her, "I'm thinking it's gonna be extra nerdy."

The old woman looked up at them with tiny, cheerful eyes as wrinkled as every bit of her. She spread out an assortment of leaves, a white powder, and half a coconut shell. Lauren had asked some of the fisherfolk about where she could find the local healer who turned out to be a woman in her 90's. Everyone referred to her as grandmother.

The old woman had been out running errands and had just arrived when Lauren and Bo visited her home. But she smiled brightly at her guests and ushered them inside the home she shared with her children and grandchildren. She lead them around her garden which was fenced by the same bamboo her home was made from.

Bo watched as the doctor and the healer conversed in broken English mixed with the local dialect. The old woman tore a random leaf from one of her plants and thrust it at Bo's face. "You smell."

"Oh-okay," Bo smiled and took the offering. It had a mild citrus scent and was a little soothing. Lauren had explained that everything in the garden had a purpose and pointed out a purple leave that was used to soothe coughs and heal bruises. -

"Everything is a mix of magic, nature, and pseudo-science," Lauren told a fascinated Bo as they all sat down in the woman's work space.

The woman set fire to some herbs that created a lot of smoke -"to drive away malignant spirits and creatures," Lauren explained- and Bo wondered if she should expect a contact high.

The old woman made a comment and gestured at Bo. "You try," the elderly healer said, holding up a green object that looked like a baby coconut.

"What is it?" Bo smiled at the elderly woman as she took it from her hands.

"Betel nut," Lauren informed her, pausing in her note-taking, and smiled at their audience. The old woman's children and grandchildren looked at them with anticipated glee.

"You eat, like this," the old woman stuffed a piece of the betel in her gums, bit off from another leaf, and dabbed some white powder in her mouth.

Bo watched studiously and followed suit...

And then tried not to gag as her mouth filled with saliva and the bitter taste of all those ingredients combined.

"Not very good, is it?" Lauren asked Bo with a huge grin. The youngsters and adults laughed, agreeing with Lauren. "Don't swallow it, Bo. It will make your stomach turn."

"Chew!" the healer told the brunette enthusiastically. Bo glared at her wife as spit pooled in the corner of her cheek but did not want to disrespect the host by vomiting. Finally, someone took pity on Bo and told her to spit it out on the ground behind them. She gratefully took the glass of water a man handed to her.

"I'm Danny," the man who offered his hospitality said to them, "Her eldest son." Even he couldn't help but laugh, "She's offered to give us that stuff so many times but it's just too bitter."

"It's good!" his elderly mother replied in happy protest, teeth blackened by years of chewing betel nut with lime, tobacco leaves, and a few other natural ingredients. She spat juice from her chew into a large carved mortar on which she had ground a few other leaves.

"Healing, or at least in a traditional sense, involves the use of one's hands and saliva," Lauren explained. "Saliva has antiseptic properties but here, they believe that it also has some power to really heal someone." She was already making mental notes about how different cultures share a similar belief.

Danny nodded, "My mother has been healing for decades. She's healed all sorts of illnesses. Usually dislocations and fevers. But she's also helped deliver babies and ward off evil spirits."

"They believe in Fae," Lauren whispered to Bo.

The old woman nodded as she pounded her poultice into a fine mash. "Sometimes, couple come to me." She reached out for Lauren's hand and explained something to her. Lauren nodded solemnly and held out her palms. The healer rubbed her thumbs across the planes of Lauren's hands with a concentrated focus. She urged Lauren to stand up and stand closer. She took some of her poultice and rubbed it on Lauren's arms and massaged the doctor.

Without warning, she lifted Lauren's shirt and had a hand under Lauren's shorts.

"Um, Lauren," Bo said in surprise but realized that the wrinkled hand merely rested on Lauren's navel.

"Not right," the healer mumbled to herself and started massaging Lauren's abdomen.

"What's she doing?" Bo asked.

"I'll tell you later," Lauren replied as the healer spoke to her.

Much to Bo's chagrin, Lauren continued on with fieldwork, visiting another healer that used a piece of glass the same way doctors used x-rays to determine the location of fractures.

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing heights is the theme of the day…" Lauren said, looking down at the water fifteen meters below. "I don't see the bottom of this thing." A soft breeze ruffled her hair as they both stood at a large rock and contemplated the jump.<p>

"Are you kidding me? Kenzi's gonna be sorry she missed this," Bo said, getting pumped up. Since they did some of Lauren's stuff, it was turn to do Bo's turn to choose the activity.

"I asked some of the locals about it before, actually and they said it was safe," Lauren said, still staring down at the water below. "I really just didn't think it would be this high. This is what? A fifteen foot drop?"

"Only one way to find out." Bo took off a running start.

"Oh, no, no, no—" Lauren let out an uncharacteristically girly scream as Bo dragged the both of them to the edge.

It was a spectacular splash, the water exploding all around them; shock on their sun-soaked skin.

Lauren sputtered as Bo laughed, kicking around the water. "That was payback, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Bo laughed and splashed her.

"That's so funny," Lauren said, not at all amused. Then her body froze and her face paled, "Something just moved against my leg."

"What are you talking about?" Bo said, trying to see below the water underneath their feet.

"BO!", the doctor jumped and shouted, "There it is again, I think it's a snake!"

Bo carried Lauren and practically scrambled out of the water, legs kicking hard to bring the both to shore.

Only to realize that her wife was laughing.

"Thought that was funny, didn't you?"

"Yup," Lauren said smugly, eyes-sparkling.

Bo puffed her cheeks and huffed. "You do know what happened to the girl who cried wolf, right?"

Lauren gave her a lopsided smile, "She came to her senses and eventually married a multi-awarded scientist?" and kissed her charmingly on the cheek.

* * *

><p>It was mid-afternoon when the local children found them; the younger children pulled Bo along to show her a mango tree near the beach. They climbed the trees branches picking fruits and offered the woman some as they weaved white magnolias into each other's hair.<p>

Lauren followed behind them, taking pictures with her camera.

"Here, try this," Lauren said, handing Bo a handful of what looked like tiny cherry tomatoes.

"Do I want to?" Bo said, huffing a little.

Lauren kissed her on the cheek, "Trust me?"

"I did," Bo stuck out her tongue childishly.

Lauren took one for herself and offered some to the children who happily popped a few on the small red fruits in their mouth. "See?"

Bo smiled as the taste of sweetness and tiny seeds exploded in her mouth. She tucked a flower behind Lauren's ear. "You're lucky I love you, Lauren Lewis."

"I know," Lauren smiled, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head.

The children all took turns making silly faces as she took their pictures and they crowded around her when she showed them the results. She sighed a little and wiped at her brow. "It's really hot, isn't it?" she asked one of the little ones, patting one on the head. The children began to chatter amongst themselves and all jumped up enthusiastically. "Swimming!"

And the couple found themselves dragged along by the noisy bunch through a mangrove forest and eventually to the beach.

Lauren chose to dose lightly under the shade of a tree -but not before helping Bo apply liberal amounts of sunscreen on both of them. It had been a slow, nearly hedonistic experience. It had been unfortunate that there were innocent eyes about for whom they had to contain themselves.

Bo was kidnapped by the children so Lauren was left alone to do as she pleased. Her nap was a relaxing one and she was beginning to dream so she was a little startled when Bo ran up to the blanket she was laying on, dripping water and wet sand.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Bo asked softly.

Lauren turned her head but didn't take off the aviators off her face. "It's okay," she replied, voice a little husky from her short nap.

She took in the view. Water dripped from Bo's hair and slithered down her ample… assets. She belatedly realized that her wife could have had a successful career as a pin-up model. When Lauren's eyes tracked back up to Bo's face, she could see the slight smirk on the brunette's face.

"Get up, sleepy head," Bo said, tugging on her hand. "We finished our sand turtle and the kids want you to take a picture."

"Give me a minute," Lauren replied, propping her head up on a bent elbow. "Did you know that humans are approximately 65% water? I mean there are other factors such as gender, age, and weight and I could calculate my body water but it's roughly around that percentage."

Bo tilted her head, amused, "And…?"

"Let's just say... some of that moisture has relocated."

"Hmm, is that so, Dr. Lewis?" Bo laughed. "I think I might have a cure for that. But we'll have to wait till we are free of a highly impressionable audience."

"How unfortunate," Lauren murmured as Bo helped her stand. Bo helped her brush off the fine grains of sand that clung to her bikini-clad body and pulled her the tight body against Bo's own supple skin.

"I really wish we were alone right now, too," Bo said, stealing a kiss.

Lauren snorted, "I'm not." At Bo's questioning look she added, "We'd kill each other with too much sex."

* * *

><p><em>"You know, I've been thinking," Kenzi said, as she speared another piece of gooey fudge cake.<em>

_"Is it legal, whatever it is you're thinking?" Lauren sighed as she looked up from the bowl she was stirring._

_"Duh," Kenzi said. "Just because you're eating the lava from Bo's cake doesn't mean I won't smack you. Pay attention. Where was I?"_

_"You were thinking?" Lauren said, setting the bowl of cookie dough down._

_"I was thinking you should move in. You're practically here all the time anyway."_

_"Did Bo put you up to this?" the doctor asked, genuinely curious._

_Kenzi looked away, coughed and mumbled something._

_"Sorry, what? I didn't hear you," Lauren said, a smile spreading across her face._

_"I said I like having you here," Kenzi replied, irritated. She flicked her hair. "If you didn't want to, you could have just said so."_

_"Who do you think I'm baking all of this things for?" Lauren asked, arms extending to show the scientific baking chaos on the kitchen island._

* * *

><p>They walked alone together on the beach, barefoot. They let the cooling water soothe their feet as the sun prepared to set.<p>

"This spot's perfect," Lauren said, tugging Bo to sit on the sand. "She was trying to help me out," Lauren chuckled and explained how the healer has had experience in helping couples conceive. "She believed that she was trying to realign my internal reproductive organs properly through her massage techniques so I could have an easier time conceiving a child."

"She can do that?" Bo asked with raised eyebrows.

"Apparently," Lauren nodded.

"Did it work?"

Lauren smirked. "Unless you've hidden a functioning penis under your bottoms," the doctor nodded at Bo's skimpy bikini, "We have no way of testing it out."

Bo nudged her foot against Lauren's ankle as they watched the sunset. The sky was filled with colors of purple, orange, and pink. "We can still try right now," Bo offered with a grin.

"Hmm," Lauren pretended to think. "Okay."

Bo leaned in to kiss her and Lauren responded back. The waves lapped up on their ankles.

The doctor's hands roamed around Bo's wet, sandy back before tugging on the strings of Bo's bikini top.

"Dr. Lewis," Bo gasped, "In broad daylight?"

"It's getting dark, Mrs. Lewis," Lauren nipped her lips. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Lauren..."

The smooth plane of Bo's back was nothing new nor unfamiliar to Lauren but she took her time feeling every centimeter of it under her fingers while her lips rediscovered Bo's neck, clavicle, and shoulders.

"You're killing me," Bo said as she licked her lips.

"We go through life in a series of little deaths," Lauren smirked. "To live a little, we must die a little."

"Okay, existentialist much," Bo grabbed Lauren's face and pulled her in for a soul kiss. "Less talking, more kisses."

She received a quick peck. "But I thought you liked it when I talked, honey."

"I do, babe, I do," Bo groaned when Lauren's lips found the curve of a breast. "But sometimes, I like it when your mouth gets to the point." She hissed and writhed against Lauren when lips found a nipple.

"Mmm," Lauren made a sound of agreement as she lathed the swollen nub with her tongue.

"Lau-ren," Bo half-whined, half-whimpered.

Lauren sing-songed, "Patience."


	3. Under the Sea

A/N: I've been so busy, I forgot to post this chapter. It's been sitting in my computer for ages. D:

I apologize in advance for my sucky smut skills.

* * *

><p>The world shifted quickly and Lauren found herself on her back, arms pinned by strong hands, with Bo grinning above her. Stars began to litter the sky, complementing the sparkle in her wife's eye. Had they really been lying there for that long?<p>

Bo kissed her before she could pout. "Let's wash up," Bo said, nibbling on her ear. She pulled away and stood up, holding a hand out to help Lauren stand.

Lauren, for her part, stood up and then picked up her surprised wife bridal style before running to the water, laughing.

"Lauren!" Bo half-heartedly protested as the warm waves splashed on them.

"You said we should wash up," Lauren pointed out before dropping Bo in the water.

"You, you!" Bo sputtered as she wiped the salt water from her face.

Lauren took off in a run towards the shore, Bo hot on her heels. Grains of sand scattered in different directions, some stuck on their wet feet.

She caught up to Lauren whom she pressed against the door of their bungalow. Breathless from running and laughing, their mouths caught each other in teasing opened mouthed kisses.

"Shower then bed," Lauren gasped into Bo's mouth.

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren, tucking her cheek against Lauren's sun-kissed shoulder. She breathed in their closeness. Belly to belly, Lauren's heart beat against her chest. She let out a content murmur and let herself be lead to the showers.

Somehow, the playfulness became a quiet, content energy between them as Lauren guided Bo under the cool spray. It was a pleasant contrast to the warm night.

Tender hands washed off the sand. Strings were pulled and bikinis fell on the floor with a splat, kicked to the side to be remembered at a later time.

"I think we had a good day," Bo said softly, nearly purring when Lauren lathered shampoo through her thick brown curls and washing the salt water away.

"I do, too," Lauren agreed and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "You know what would make this so much better?" She whispered into the shell of Bo's ear.

They left the bathroom slightly dripping all over the bamboo floor, laughing at some inane joke only the two of them would understand.

The room was cast into a soft yellow glow and sounds of the waves and palm leaves were all they could hear from the world outside. They fell into bed in between chuckles and kisses, sheets forming a messy nest around them.

Kisses turned heated once again as the soft meeting of lips turned into bites and caresses of the tongue.

"I've wanted you right here all day," Bo admitted, craddling Lauren's face in her hands and looking up into her eyes.

"Me, too," Lauren's eyes smiled. Her lips descended across Bo's jaw, leaving little nips and open kisses while her hands rubbed circles on the bones of Bo's hips.

Her mouth traveled down the column of Bo's neck to kiss Bo's shoulders and trace her clavicle. A warm tongue worried over a hard nipple.

She gasped in pleasant surprise and grinned when Bo's thigh found its way to press against her sex.

"You're so wet," Bo said, clutching her. Eager hands cupped the modest swell of her breasts and thumbs toyed with her nipples.

"Should I not be?" Lauren panted, grinding her clit against the thigh between her legs. "You know what you do to me."

Bo moaned and pulled at her, their mouths clashing together. "Lauren," she said, nearly pleading even though Lauren never denied her.

The doctor's fingers slithered their way down Bo's belly teasing brown curls before sliding deep into her heat. Bo groaned appreciatively but Lauren swallowed her whimpers with kisses as she pumped her fingers in and out of her skillfully.

Lauren bit her own lip as the sensation of her clit against Bo's skin, her hips jerking with each contact. Her back, slick with perspiration, shone gold under the lamp.

They writhed against each other, building heat and melting against each other's skin, sweat soaked and burning.

When Bo started to tighten against her, on the verge of climax, Lauren pulled away.

"N-no," Bo protested.

"Shhh," Lauren said, kissing her brow. She pressed her cum soaked-fingers against Bo's tongue to soothe her. Bo suckled on them appreciatively.

Lauren moved lower, pressed Bo against the sheets, and placed her own questing mouth between Bo's thighs. She murmured dirty sweet words as her lips traced around Bo's wetness. "You smell so good, Bo... Mmm, and you _taste_ so good, don't you, babe?"

Bo's thighs wrapped around Lauren's head and was incoherent in her reply.

"Touch yourself," she encouraged Bo to tug on her own nipples. The brunette palmed her own breasts while Lauren's tongue thrust into Bo and found a steady rhythm that had Bo whining in pleasure.

"Lauren, please," Bo begged, a hand dug through Lauren's hair.

"I got you, Bo," Lauren said, fingers once more thrusting into Bo. Her tongue moved upwards and licked maddeningly soft on Bo's clit, contrasting the deep, hard rhythm of her hand. It was the perfect combination of making love and fucking.

Lauren's name became one long, continuous, tortured moan. Bo's toes curled against the doctor's back, her spine arching in pleasure. "Fuck!" She came so hard, it almost hurt.

Water, sweat, and satisfaction soaked the thin cotton sheets. Lauren rolled off of Bo, panting through a grin.

"Tired already, lover?" Bo said, rolling to her side and nuzzling into Lauren despite the heat and the stickiness.

"Just catching my breath," Lauren mumbled giving Bo's ear a playful bite.

Bo straddled her hips and kissed her hard, "Good, 'cause it's my turn."

* * *

><p><em>Lauren closed the door quietly behind her.<em>

"_Lauren, what-?"_

"_I wanted to see you," Lauren said nervously, fidgeting in such a way that Bo was taken back to their first few encounters. But that wasn't her Lauren anymore. The doctor was so much more vibrant, headstrong, and brave these days._

"_What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" Bo grasped her arm gently._

"_No!" Lauren exclaimed. "God, no. I just wanted to see you."_

"_Nervous?"_

"_A little." Lauren admitted. "You look beautiful," she added, complimenting Bo's dress._

"_Thanks," Bo smiled a little shyly. "But you're breaking the rules coming in here to see the bride before the actual wedding. How'd you get past the troll guarding the door?"_

"_I have my ways." Lauren gave her a look that was serious but was meant to tease. "Since when did you care about rules?"_

"_Oh, come here," Bo tugged on Lauren's own dress and kissed her senseless. "Thank God Kenzi suggested smudge-proof make-up."_

"_And that we chose to wear dresses," Lauren gasped as a hand found her inner thigh. "How much time do we have?" Her fingers reached blindly for a zipper._

"_Twenty minutes," Bo said, baring her neck for Lauren's mouth._

_They paused and looked at each other. "We only need fifteen," they said simultaneously._

_Suffice to say, they were thirty minutes late to their own wedding. Kenzi was pissed at having to fix Bo's hair. _

_Dyson gave Lauren a subtle bro fist._

* * *

><p>"Did I get your shoulder, honey?" Bo asked as she rubbed a liberal amount of sunscreen on Lauren's back.<p>

"I think so," Lauren murmured contently. They had made their way back to the beach resort their friends were staying in that morning.

The doctor was on her stomach, a soft batik blanket underneath her, as she enjoyed the pseudo massage across the entire expanse of her back. "I don't want you getting sunburnt," Bo said. Although, she was secretly delighted by the light dusting of freckles across Lauren's shoulders and nose. She had spent the night playing connect the dots with her tongue.

They shared a look and a small smile.

"God, do you guys have to act like such newlyweds?" Kenzi complained.

"Well, we are technically on honeymoon," Lauren said peering above her aviators.

"As usual, all the guys are staring at Bo," the younger girl commented, "They look horny and constipated; they can't decide if they want to do you or be you."

"That's nice, Kenzi," Lauren hummed and stretched out lazily as Bo retied her top and got started on her long legs."Weren't you complaining about the lack of our prescence just a couple of days ago?"

"Whatever," Kenzi moued, "But hey, let's pretend I'm interested: how was your nerdy trip? I'm assuming you guys didn't just hole yourselves in the entire time."

"As a matter of fact," Lauren started, "Did you know that they serve raw wood worms that live on dead mangrove bark? It's a local delicacy."

Kenzi made a face. "I regret asking."

"It wasn't too bad, actually," Bo said, spreading out on the blanket next to Lauren. "It's like a less salty oyster."

Kenzi held up a hand, "Okay, I know Lauren is super lurvable _and_ super bangable but I don't need to know about your wife's vagina. I know more about your sexcapades than I should. Leave a girl a little mystery, for Pete's sake."

Lauren snorted as she drew small lazy circles on Bo's back.

"Hey, ladies," Dyson said as he walked over to them, Tamsin right behind him. "Volleyball?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "He's been acting like a bitch all morning. We need to knock him down a peg or two."

"Dibs on Tamsin," Kenzi said as she stood up. "We're gonna kick your butt."

"You coming?" Dyson asked Bo and Lauren.

"No, thanks," Bo said, "I want to be as far away from Vex's man-kini as I can."

"Lauren?" Dyson turned to the doctor.

Lauren bobbed her head, as if pretending to think about it, and sucked in a breath before admitting honestly, "Yeah, same." The sunglasses she wore hid whatever effort she had at pretending to be apologetic.

Dyson shrugged and bounded off. "Suit yourself."

"Alone at last," Bo said, amused.

"Admit it, you like having them around," Lauren said with a smile as Bo pulled the aviators from her face. Her hand rubbed against Bo's back leisurely. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have brought them along."

"Yeah," Bo said and leaned to kiss her, "I do."

Lauren took off her aviators, "I hear a 'but' in there."

"I kinda wonder what our next vacation would be like..."

Lauren's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking about cute little fishy flip flops and tiny little bucket hats," Bo said, cupping her wife's chin. "What do you think?"

Lauren leaned back unto the blanket, pulling Bo into her arms. She rubbed their noses together in a tender eskimo kiss. "I'm _very_ open to suggestion."

_"OW! What the fuck?! I think you broke something, you fat cow!"_

Lauren sighed and picked up the heavy leather bag next to her. Inside was the most comprehensive first aid kit known to man -which was essential when vacationing with _children_.

"Duty calls," she gave Bo a side smirk and reluctantly got up. "Sometimes I feel like we have enough toddlers to mind," she said in parting and made her way over to where Vex's voice could be heard bitching.

Bo chuckled. "But I guess it's good practice for when we have our own, huh?" Her eyes willed Lauren to answer the question.

"You know I've had names picked out for ages, right?" her wife smiled in reassurance. She gave be a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be right back, babe."

Lauren slid her aviators back over her eyes and sauntered across the hot sand in a tight black bikini.

Bo licked her lips, staring after her. _You can look all you want, _she thought to herself as she watched everyone with a pulse turn to look at the blonde vision, _but she's all mine. _

She smiled smugly at the glint on Lauren's finger, absently feeling for the ring she wore to match it.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Year, everyone. May it be an even better one. :)


	4. You and Me in Paradise

A/N: I thought I'd redeem myself by adding babies in. Again, thanks to Team Malley for the generous contribution to Stand for the Silent. And, of course, thank you to Club Doccubus and participants.

* * *

><p>"Hip hip"<p>

-Weezer, _Island in the Sun_

* * *

><p><strong>A few years later...<strong>

"Charlie, don't run too far from your brother," Lauren called after the large sun hat running in front of her.

"Otay, Mommy," Charlie said, adjusting the big straw hat on top of her head that her godmother, Kenzi, let her borrow. The brim was almost as wide as she was tall. "I'm just looking fow the sand cwabs." She squatted in front of a small hole the diameter of her finger. "Look, Ethan!"

Ethan drooled happily and babbled at his sister as he held on to his mother's fingers for support. Walking was fun but it was a little complicated on sand. He pumped his little chubby legs and pulled Lauren along.

"Mommy, they move too fast," Charlie pouted.

"If you're small and tiny, you would want to move fast," Lauren said.

"Why?" Charlie said, blinking up at her mother with large chocolate eyes.

"So that you won't get eaten by predators," Lauren explained.

"Predators like big bad wolves!" a voice growled from behind them.

Lauren rolled her eyes.

Ethan gurgled, cheeks pink despite the generous amount of sunscreen all over him.

"Uncle Dyson! There are no wolves in beaches," Charlie stomped her feet in a very Kenzi-like manner. "You scared away the sand cwabs."

"Charlie," Lauren warned.

The little girl stared at her sandy feet, "Sorry."

"S'okay, little lady. I shall endeavor to not scare away any more sand crabs with my intimidating predator presence." Dyson scooped her up with one arm. "How about I show you something else?" He offered her a paper cup. Inside were little hermit crabs trying to crawl out. "Wanna race?"

"Okay!" Charlie took the cup and peered intently at the creatures inside. "Let's go, baby. We're gonna beat Uncle Dyson."

"Me!" Ethan said, hugging Dyson's leg. The cop indulged the little boy and picked him up, too. Charlie showed him the cup's contents, much to his delight.

"You keep an eye of them," Lauren nodded to Dyson.

He grinned and shifted the precious load in his arms slightly, "They're in good hands." He turned to walk away but paused, "Oh, by the way, your wife was looking for you."

He winked.

* * *

><p>"Bo, I'm— " Lauren opened the door to the cabin and was ambushed by a very eager mouth on her own.<p>

"What took you so long?" Bo said in between kisses.

"Well, I was showing the kids the wade pool—"

Bo quickly shifted into mom mode. "Where are they? Did you re-apply the sunscreen?"

"They're with Dyson and yes, I did."

"Good," Bo sighed happily and tangled her fingers in Lauren's hair, pulling her in for a kiss. "I missed you."

"Honey, we just saw each other an hour ago," Lauren said, giving her wife an eskimo kiss.

"What? I'm not allowed to be clingy," Bo said, scratching her nails lightly on Lauren's scalp.

"Hm, nope," Lauren replied, eyes fluttering shut.

"We have about twenty minutes before the kids get bored with hermit crab racing, are you really gonna waste it by being mean to me?" Bo whispered in her ear as her hands roamed under Lauren's shirt as they fell into a messy heap on the bed and clothes started to come off.

"Put your knickers on and open up, ladies!" Vex pounded the door.

"What happened?" Lauren said, pulling her shirt back on and opened the door.

"Mama," Ethan ran to the bed, Charlotte right behind him. They were happily received by Bo who showered their cheeks with noisy kisses even as they got sand all over the bedcovers.

"They're just a little irritable from the heat," the man replied, scratching at the small tattoo on his cheek. "Look, Dyson's an idiot so just take them, alright?"

"He said a bad word," Charlie gasped and pointed an accusing finger.

"What?"

"We're not allowed to say the 'I' word, it's not nice," Charlie said, much to the amusement of her parents.

"Apologies," Vex inclined his head. "That incompetent _ninny_ jumped in the water and there were some jellyfish. The tots are alright but I had to the noble thing and urinate all over the stupid git's leg."

"You said another bad word," Charlie slapped herself on the forehead.

"Alright, alright, no need to be cross," Vex said. "I'm leaving. Give me a hug, Chuck."

Charlie jumped off the bed to give the man in mascara a hug and kiss on the cheek. A wry smirk spread across his face as he rubbed her head. She reminded him of a little boy he once knew. With a light pat on her butt, he sent her scurrying back to her mother.

"Is Dyson okay?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it covered. We've been invited by the luscious lifeguards to drink over their break," Vex waved her off and walked away. "Ta!" When he turned around, Lauren an unwanted view of his ass. People must have been so confused seeing him walk the babies over.

Lauren blinked and closed the door after him and turned to regard the love pile on the bed. Bo was cooing sweet nothings in Ethan's ear while she rubbed Charlotte's back. The little girl was spread out face first on the cool sheets.

"What are you doing, Charlie?"

There was a muffled reply.

"I can't hear you, silly." Lauren tugged playfully on a small toe.

Charlie turned her head and yawned. "I'm a stawfish."

"Well, do you want something to drink, starfish?"

Charlie pretended to think about it. "I am a wittle firsty. May I pwease have juice?"

"Juice!" Ethan agreed. "Peas," he added.

"His sippy cup is still in the fridge," Bo said, burying her face into Ethan's hair and giving a soft kiss. Lauren poured them some fresh coconut juice which both tots drank eagerly.

"Mama, you want some?" Charlie said, offering her mother the mug.

"No, thank you, baby," Bo said as she took the mug and placed it on the bedside table. "I do want a kiss, though."

"Otay," Charlie said, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand before indulging her mother's request.

"What about me?" Lauren asked, sitting cross-legged back on the bed. "Oomphf!" She grunted when Charlie jumped onto her lap, all knees and elbows. Little arms wrapped around her neck and wet lips pressed against her cheek.

Ethan, deciding that he was not going to miss out on the kissing fest, crawled over to his sister and drooled on her face. "Ew, Ethan," Charlie complained. "You're fuw of sawiva."

"You were like that once, too, you know. Sometimes you still are," Bo said, brushing Charlie's messy hair over her ears. Her little Einstein.

"Nuh-uh," Charlie protested.

"Yuh-huh," Bo said, shaking her head.

"Mommy," Charlie pouted, looking to her other for support.

"Babies make a lot of drool," Lauren said. "You were once a baby."

"You'll always be our baby," Bo corrected as Ethan began to babble loudly.

Lauren nodded, "Well, yes, you and Ethan will always be our babies."

"Even when I'm old wike grampa Twick?" Charlie wrinkled her forehead.

"Even then."

"Otay," Charlie nodded, "But I don't dwool like him." She pointed at her brother who started gnawing on the edge of a blanket. She gently took the sheet from him and offered him his sippy cup.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking?" Bo whispered as they lay quietly on the bed. Like clockwork, the children fell asleep after they ate their lunch.<p>

Lauren was propped up on an elbow, her free hand was tracing Ethan's eyebrows and lips as he slept peacefully. His sister was next to him, snoring softly clutching a colorful stuffed unicorn. Bo and Lauren laid on either side of them, watching them nap.

"Nothing," Lauren breathed, lips quirking into a soft smile. "Just happy."

"Me, too," Bo said.

Silence was upon them like a soft blanket and Bo sighed contently.

"I was really looking forward to a different use for this bed though," Lauren blurted.

Bo stifled her laughter, shoulders shaking.

"Me, too," Bo admitted. "We can bribe Kenzi later," she whispered into Lauren's ear giving it a nip. "If we can find her. I'm sure she's joined the land of the living by now," she said, knowing that Kenzi still refused to wake up early especially after a night of partying and hard drinks. Her wife nodded in amusement and agreement.

"I love you," Lauren said, kissing her jaw.

"And, I love you," Bo replied and caught her mouth in a proper kiss.

They snuggled closer together and settled in to join their little ones in dreamland, knowing that they'd need the energy for later.

It was just another day in paradise.


End file.
